The present disclosure is related to patient support apparatuses, such as hospital beds, stretchers, and the like. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a patient support apparatus that can verify the identity of a person or an object and/or monitor the person's vital signs.
In healthcare, efforts are often needed to make sure that the patients under care are receiving the proper therapy, medication and/or treatments. To do so, the patient's identity and/or the identity of the person providing or overseeing the therapy, treatment, or medication delivery, may need to be verified. If the patient is to receive medication, the healthcare professional may need to confirm the identity of the medication and/or other details of the patient's prescription and dosing regimen, prior to dispensing the medication to the patient.